Social media outlets including, for example, news sites, blogs, Twitter® and Facebook®, can serve as proxies of customers' opinions for companies and/or enterprises, wherein such opinions commonly include past customer experiences and current expectations about products and/or services. For instance, subjective personal opinions as well as more objective professional reviews about products and/or services that spread or proliferate via social media can often affect buying behavior and future sales.